Busy with your mouth
by RedCyanide
Summary: Songfic: Aerrow find out that he's not the only one who love Piper. How will he react?...*Aerrow/Piper*


**Song: Smiley-Preocupat cu gura ta (Busy with your mouth)**

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile, go and vote if you want to.**

--

**Aerrow's POV**

It is very late, but I can't sleep. I was thinking about something, or, better, about someone. I can't believe she feels the same thing for me. I'm staring at the ceiling. I'm too happy to sleep. Her dark skin is shinning now more than ever, her eyes are brighter, her hair is more velvet, now, when I know that she loves me.

"Multi spun ca sunt perfect

(They say that I'm perfect)

Dar am nevoie de tine caci altfel sunt defect

(But I need you or I'm in a bad repair)

Multi spun ca sunt bogat

(They say that I'm rich)

Dar eu cersesc fericirea in patul tau sarac

(But I beg the happiness in your poor bed)

Multi spun ca sunt frumos

(They say that I'm beautiful)

Dar fara dragostea ta pot spune ca-s hidos

(But without your love I can say I'm hideous)

Multi spun ca sunt genial

(They say that I'm brilliant)

Dar fara tine sunt doar un, un tip banal

(But without you I'm just a, a common-place boy)

I stand up and touch the bed. Two hours ago, she stood there, telling me how much she loves me and how much she cares. It is still warm. I sigh. The rest of the squadron wasn't so happy when I told them. Finn looked at me really weird and his tone was pretty cold when he told me "Congratulations!"And then he left me. I've thought that he was boiling of anger only because Nimbus Nimrods lost the championship or something like that. Then I told Stork, but Stork is...Stork. He told me that I have brainworms. "Merbs" I thought, "They would die if they think normally, without being pessimistic." I was sure that Junko would be happy for me.

The wallop smiled and hugged me, indeed, but something was different. His smile seems to be fake, and his hug was tighter than ever. I almost could hear my bones cracking. Then he slammed the door in front of me, telling me that he's busy.

I got back to my room, thinking hardly. I'm the leader. Can I offer my hand and steal the only girl from the team, only because I'm the leader? Can I do all these things? Maybe they loved her, and I stole her. But, she yet chose me, and I chose her.

"Si multi dintre ei te vor

(And many of them want you)

Sa fii jumatatea lor

(To be their soul-mate)

I-as bate cu mana mea

(I wanna beat them with my hand)

Dar mana mea e prea ocupata cu mana ta

(But my hand is too busy with your hand)

Si crede-ma nu-i usor

(And, believe me, it's not easy)

Sa lupt contra tuturor

(To fight against them all)

Pe bune i-as injura

(I really wanna swear them)

Dar gura mea e prea ocupata cu gura ta

(But my mouth is too busy with you mouth)

The door open and I turn my head. "Aerrow!" a soft voice called and the navigator walked into the room. She is dressed with a half-transparent nightgown; the sight sends shiver through my spine.

"What are you doing here?" I say faintly; my voice is trembling awfully. She look at me, examining me with her bright, amber eyes. I move involuntary my hand on the mattress.

"The boys behave really weird," she say, ignoring my move. "What happens?" I looked away. I can't believe they are so foolish. She is my girlfriend. "Finn told me that I'm wasting my beauty." She continue. "What was he talking about?" My face twist into a nasty scowl. Wasting her beauty? He is just jealous because she is mine, not his.

"I dunno. You know Finn, he always jokes." My stomach start to growl of anger. "Idiot! He wants to separate us."

"Multi spun ca sunt golan

(They say that I'm a cad)

Dar cand esti tu langa mine ma simt un gentleman, yes

(But when you're next to me I feel like I'm a gentleman, yes)

Multi vor sa mi te ia

(They want to take you from me)

Dar cheia inimii tale e ascunsa-n inima mea

(But the key from your heart is hide in my heart)

Multi cred ca n-are rost

(They say that it's useless)

Dar niciodata mai sigur in viata mea n-am fost

(But I have never been so sure)

Multi cred ca pot gandi pentru noi

(They think that they think for us)

Dar noi nu-nseamna mai multi

(But us don't mean more)

Noi inseamna doar doi

(Us mean just two) "

She shake me easily. "Aerrow! Aerrow, you ok?" I start. "What? Um...yes, I'm fine!" she gave me her heavenly smile; I feel my knee turning to jelly. How can I tell her? But before I could make a sound, she kiss me, standing up. "It's late, Aerrow. I'm going to sleep."

I nod as she walk to the door. "Wait!" I say huskily when she is about to close the door. She turn around, looking a bit surprised. I walk towards her and I catch her wrists, twisting them. She moan, looking beseechingly into my eyes. "Aerrow!" she purr, but I ignore her. The fury accumulated into my soul has transformed into excitement. I kiss her fully on the lips, holding her arms in place. I close my eyes in pleasure. How can I live without her, if she would leave me for another boy? I clutch her wrists tighter. She moan again. I blink. "Don't worry, my love. I'll never let you go!"

--

**I'm in a bad mood, a review would cheer me up. :D**


End file.
